While many different types of smoothing systems have been used heretofore with reasonable success, my contribution to the art is a new smoothing system which is an improvement over such prior art systems, as will become apparent as the description proceeds.
It is known that in smoothing the output or display data from a spectrophotometer, it is desirable to achieve the greatest possible reduction in noise without degrading the resolution. It is also desirable to permit interactive smoothing of the digital spectrum data with a computer of modest processing power, such as for example with a 68000 central processing unit, at a speed comparable to human reaction time, thereby to allow the operator to gauge the optimum smoothing within a reasonable time frame. It is one of the objects of this invention to provide a system affording the aforementioned desired structural and operative features.